Démon du passé
by Lyhoxium
Summary: Le sombre passé de Yamagi Gilmerton avant qu'il ne rejoigne les Tekkadan le hante profondément. Lors d'une nuit d'insomnie, il ouvre une brèche en se confiant à Shino Norba. Si leur relation évolue rapidement, les démons du passé du Gilmerton n'en ont pas fini de le tourmenter.


Cette nuit, Shino Norba n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se redressa et s'assis au bord de son lit, les autres n'avaient pas eu de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il se leva et enfila sa veste à même son torse, peut-être allait-il faire un tour dans les cuisines pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. La faible gravité des couloirs était pratique pour se déplacer rapidement. Au détour d'un couloir, un bruit inhabituel l'interrompu, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui ne dormait pas ? Forcément, l'équipe de garde était bien au commande, mais il y avait assez peu de monde à cette heure-là. D'où venait ce bruit ? Son ouïe l'avait conduite à la salle des machines, qui semblait déserte, pourtant il y avait bien quelqu'un.

 **Huh. Yamagi, nandato ?!**

C'était bien lui, le blond était prostré dans un coin de la salle en position fœtale. Il était difficile de comprendre précisément par quoi était-il affecté. Il avait l'air triste, et effrayé, mais ne versait pas de larme.

 **Shino ?** Répondit avec surprise l'intéressé, peu à peu assailli par la gêne.

 **Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **Euh… Ah… Je… n'arrive pas à dormir…**

 **Hahaha, c'est marrant moi non plus !** Indiqua le châtain pour détendre l'atmosphère tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne **.** Alors qu'un léger blanc était en train de s'installer, Shino reprit la parole. **Il y a une raison particulière qui t'empêche de dormir ? Tu as l'air soucieux.**

 **Je fais des insomnies depuis longtemps… Avant que je ne rejoigne le CGS même… De toute façon, c'est ridicule.**

 **Si ça t'empêche de dormir, ça ne l'est pas non ? Enfin tu sais moi, je suis pas aussi fortiche que toi, je ne sais pas lire et ni faire tout ce que tu fais avec le vieux, mais peut-être que de parler t'aiderait… ?**

Finalement, après quelques hésitations, Yamagi confia quelques brides de son passé, et pourquoi il lui était compliqué de dormir sereinement. Mais le blond avait peur de ce que pourrait lui répondre Shino, et commençait à regretter de lui avoir parlé. Peut-être que le châtain ne voudrait plus l'approcher après ça. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passa, et c'était assez logique, la crainte du Gilmerton à l'égard du Norba n'était pas très rationnelle. La seule réponse de ce dernier surprit d'ailleurs beaucoup Yamagi.

 **Si tu veux, tu venir dormir avec moi, comme ça peut-être que tu seras plus rassuré ?**

 **Euh quoi ?** Les joues du blond s'empourprèrent. **Tu… Tu dis ça sérieusement ?**

 **Bien sûr, pourquoi je ne serais pas sérieux ?**

 **Shi-shino…** Murmura de façon imperceptible Yamagi interloqué.

 **Bon aller vient de façon ! Tu n'as rien à perdre à essayer et puis il faut qu'on y aille il est déjà tard.**

 **Mais, on ne peut pas aller dans mon dortoir ou le tiens, les autres vont nous voir, non ?**

 **Tu penses qu'ils trouveront ça bizarre ?**

 **Eh bien…**

 **C'est pas grave, on a qu'à trouver un autre coin si tu veux, l'Isaribi doit bien avoir une cellule qui fait l'affaire, non ?**

 **Ho hum…** Yamagi réflechissait, quand soudain il leva la tête vers le haut de la salle des machines. **Là-haut ! Je crois qu'il y a une pièce avec un lit. Elle servait pour une machine il y longtemps, puis de salle de repos pour le chef mécanicien, mais je crois qu'elle ne sert plus.**

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du Norba qui saisit la main du blond et se propulsa vers le haut en prenant appuie sur une paroi avec ses pieds. Yamagi observait le dos de Shino, incrédule. Il était vraiment sérieux, et n'avait pas l'air gêné de la situation. Le cadet murmura de nouveau le prénom du châtain, surpris de sa réaction. Les deux Tekkadan venaient d'arriver à la zone indiquée par le blond. Shino passa la main sur du texte écrit sur la paroi.

 **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?** Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son camarade.

 **C'était une mise en garde pour l'ouverture de la porte qui date de la machine dont je t'ai parlé.**

Yamagi tapota sur le clavier tactile juste en dessous, et Shino pu faire coulisser la porte. La petite cellule était à la fois vraiment spartiate tout en donnant une grande impression de confort. Peu haute, Shino devait à peine tenir debout, mais la salle devait aussi être à faible gravité. Le lit de camp superposé était solidement ancré dans le mur et le sol. Exactement la même toile tendue qui faisait office de lit de camp dans les autres dortoirs. Sans attendre, Shino qui flottait toujours, quitta sa veste, et la jeta sur le lit du dessus, puis bondit sur celui du dessous.

 **Tu viens pas ? Il est déjà tard.** Interrogea Shino avec un sourire à l'endroit du Gilmerton.

 **Euh si, rougit ce dernier. Mais je dois fermer.** Répondit-il finalement.

Il ferma en effet la porte coulissante derrière lui, et pianota sur le clavier à côté.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **J'augmente un peu la gravité ici pour qu'on ne bouge pas pendant notre sommeil, et je mets une minuterie pour qu'on se réveille un peu avant les autres.**

 **Tu penses à tout. Heureusement que tu es plus doué que moi pour ça** , indiqua le châtain en ricanant.

Lorsque le blond eut fini, il se retourna vers Shino, mais se stoppa dans son avancée, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ou comment se comporter. Il était infiniment gêné par la situation.

 **Bah viens, désape toi comme moi, de toute façon, il fait assez chaud ici.** Sourit Shino.

Yamagi acquiesça. Puis, il quitta sa veste et ses chaussures, les déposant au même endroit que Shino l'avait fait, en se rapprocha du lit. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment Shino imaginait la chose et donc que faire. Shino remarqua la gêne du blond, et il s'en occupa pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ils faillaient qu'ils dorment pour être en forme après tout. Il se redressa du lit, et tira Yamagi vers lui en le prenant par le bras. La gravité de la pièce était un peu moins faible, mais le blond décolla quelque peu du sol. Shino posa ses mains autour de son bassin, ce qui surprit assez Yamagi, qui n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir. Shino venait de lui soulever son tee-shirt pour l'aider à l'enlever. Le Gilmerton se laissa faire, et termina le mouvement. Shino jeta le bout de tissu sur le lit au-dessus et tira un peu plus le blond à lui, qui dû se pencher en avant. Entraîné par le châtain, il n'eut alors d'autre choix que celui de s'allonger sur lui.

 **Tu… Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas, de dormir comme ça ?** Osa Yamagi.

 **Bah non, pourquoi ? Je m'endors vite en plus d'habitude. C'est juste que les autres se sont endormis avant moi aujourd'hui.**

Blottit contre le torse du Norba, Yamagi n'osait plus bouger d'un millimètre. Et sans s'en rendre compte, les deux Tekkadan s'étaient paisiblement endormis. Le lendemain, ils s'étaient vite dépêchés au déclanchement de la minuterie. Ils avaient peu eu le temps de parler. Pourtant Shino confia qu'il avait rarement aussi bien dormi. Yamagi confirma la même chose, même s'il restait plus évasif — bien trop gêné en fait.

C'est ainsi que le Norba donna rendez-vous au Gilmerton pour le soir suivant. Et puis les soirs qui suivirent, les deux Tekkadan reprirent la même habitude. Ils partaient peu après l'extinction des feux, pour être sûr que tout le monde sauf ceux de garde dorme, et revenaient peu avant le réveil. C'était devenu pour eux le quotidien, et ça se passait très bien...


End file.
